battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Trust
After barely escaping from Yoshio, Shuya and Noriko must decide if they can trust anyone, even each other. Plot After escaping from Yoshio Akamatsu, Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa decide to take a quick break and figure out what to do. Shuya opens his bag to find everything that Yonemi Kamon said would be in there plus his weapon which happens to be an army knife. Shuya then takes a look into Noriko's bag to find her weapon is a boomerang. Shuya decides to take a look at Noriko's wounded leg and pours some water on it. He then gets some alcohol that was was in his overnight bag that was intended for himself and his friends. He pours it onto a piece of cloth and wraps it around her wound. After knowing she might be okay, the two discuss what happened with Yoshio and how he might be right on fellow classmates murdering each other. Noriko then asks him if he thinks she is a good person as she doesn't believe that she is. She goes on to say that not even the girls she hangs out with are good as they see things that people can do. She knows that trust is going to be hard to gain in this game as they are all scared and even if they did team up, someone may get scared because of the twenty-four hour limit and someone will end up dead. She then tells Shuya that even knowing all this, she can trust him as she knows him well enough and seen him do things for people, even if he doesn't get anything in return. Shuya is taken back and mentions how he can't believe that one of the prettiest girls at school notices him. This shocks Noriko as she didn't know he felt that way about her but realizes how she is acting while their classmates are out there dying. Shuya remembers his friend Yoshitoki Kuninobu and promises Noriko that once they get off the island, they will resume that discussion. Noriko is taken aback by this while Shuya explains that they just need to have faith in people and things may work out. Elsewhere at the school, Yoshio is waking up and looks around for his crossbow and Shuya. Someone has picked up the weapon and aims it at Yoshio's head. Yoshio's last thought is of Shuya and the arrow goes through his head. The shooter is Kazushi Niida who brags about already having a kill. He then sees the corpse of Mayumi Tendo and goes on to say that that was probably dumb luck that he killed her and he is now going to live out all his fantasies and be a star. Kazushi takes both Yoshio and Mayumi's weapons while he continues to brag about his new fame. Apperances * Shuya Nanahara * Noriko Nakagawa * Yoshio Akamatsu * Kazushi Niida * Mayumi Tendo (Corpse) * Shinji Mimura (Thoughts and Flashback) * Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Thoughts and Flashback) * Shogo Kawada (Thoughts) * Toshinori Oda (Thoughts) * Yukie Utsumi (Thoughts) * Haruka Tanizawa (Thoughts) * Chisato Matsui (Thoughts) * Satomi Noda (Thoughts) * Yuka Nakagawa (Thoughts) * Yuko Sakaki (Thoughts) * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (Flashback) * Mitsuru Numai (Flashback) * Ryuhei Sasagawa (Flashback) * Hiroshi Kuronaga (Flashback) * Mitsuko Souma (Flashback) * Hirono Shimizu (Flashback) * Yoshimi Yahagi (Flashback) * Sakura Ogawa (Thoughts) * Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Thoughts) * Tatsumichi Oki (Thoughts) * Hiroki Sugimura (Flashback) Notes and Trivia * First appearance of Kazushi Niida in the game. Category:Manga Chapters